


Siren's Song

by MoontheCreator



Category: Wizard101
Genre: A siren is a wizard what?, Angels, Angst, British sirens, Comedy, Creatures, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Fairy, Gen, Magical, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Romance, Sass, Wizard, Wizard101 - Freeform, arses, myth, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoontheCreator/pseuds/MoontheCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a siren from Celestia is inspired to become a Wizard, she enrolls at Ravenwood school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she is a fish out of water, and she's going to have to learn fast if she hopes of surviving the social monarchy and Professor Sn-I mean- Drake's classes as a Myth. And let's not forget that one wizard who knows her true identity, and warns her of a rebellion soon to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is- wow. A REALLY old story (Early 2015, 5/25/15 to be EXACT). But since I've really liked Archive of Our Own and its format I've decided to move it here. It's old I'm sorry. I'll possibly continue it but....Aye yai yai. Hope you enjoy anyway!

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_Prologue_

            Headmaster Ambrose paced back and forth in front of his desk impatiently, muttering to himself. Gamma lay asleep on her perch, snoozing away despite his loud restless footsteps. Perhaps the cause of his unrest was the letter on his desk, which laid beside an open envelope with the words ‘ ** _To the Headmaster of Ravenwood_** ’ written on the front in dark blue ink.

“ _What a peculiar situation this is_ ” he mused to himself as he stroked his beard. “ _If this letter from her Headmistress is true, this young lady has been temporarily turned into a human, and has been firmly instructed to not use her abilities on staff or her peers._ ” Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door, making the Headmaster jump and startling Gamma awake.

“ _Who?!_ ” She exclaimed automatically in her sleepy confusion. “Who’s there?!” she continued, snapping her head this way and that.

“Now now Gamma,” Merle comforted her, but even he was a bit flustered by the sudden knocking. “Everything’s alright, ah-Come in!” he insisted, as the door opened to reveal a tall regal dog in Marleybone garments. The Great Dane gave a small bow to the old wizard, taking off his hat as he did so.

“Miss Seasong is currently on her way,” he informed in a deep accented voice. “She is scheduled to arrive at 2 o’clock sharp this afternoon.”

“Ah-yes, thank you,” Ambrose thanked once he got himself together. The Marleybone dog bowed again and put on his top hat with a gentlemanly flourish before leaving, closing the door behind him. The old wizard let out a sigh, as Gamma flew over swiftly and landed on his shoulder.

“Are you well Headmaster?” she questioned, jerking him from his absent-minded state.

“What? Oh. Yes, yes, I’m quite well, I was just-hmm.” He almost immediately plunged back into his thoughts. Finally he looked at her with an amused smile. “I was just pondering how this will be the first time we would have a Siren as a student yes?”     


	2. A New Fish in the School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giddy but prideful Fiona Seasong is accepted into Ravenwood under the guise of a Marleybonian girl. She is touring the grounds when she spots someone all too familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was last updated 5/24/15. So again. Old. But. hang tight ok?

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_A New Fish in the School_

            A blue pair of high-heeled boots stepped out of Wizard City’s portal door. People looked over curiously and what met them made their jaws drop.

            A young lady no younger than 18 looked around at her audience with a curious air, her radiant tan skin complimenting her sparkling sea green eyes and her light sky blue curls that cascaded down her back. She wore a small green hat with blue trimming, while fitting her body almost perfectly were white and blue Noble Garbs with green trimming. A luggage bag in both hands in the lap of her skirt. There was such a graceful air to her that the students around couldn’t help but stare.

            A wolf whistle echoed against the bark walls but the girl paid no attention to it and walked right out of the Great Tree’s trunk, the audience following her out with their eyes. Even when she walked outside, people stopped and looked over at her in awe. She ignored all the staring and continued walking forward with her head eyes, the sea of people parting for her.

“Who is _that_?” “Must be a new student.” “She is _hot_.” “Cassie look at those _curls_!” People whispered all around her, their voices echoing through the tunnel to the Commons. The girl stopped and looked up when she got to the other side, her turn to gaze in wonder.

“ _The Commons,_ ” she whispered under her breath in awe. The sunlight shone on the sparkling water, students around it talking and laughing. A girl dressed in purple and gold fed a large owl with a saddle on its back. A group of boys laughed as one boy got taken down to the ground by a small energetic copper dragon, before realizing the severity of the situation and trying to pull the dragon away with all their might. A couple; a girl with bright white hair wearing green robes and a boy with black hair and dark robes sat beside the water before the boy snuck a kiss on the girl’s cheek. The new girl then saw a familiar piece of paper fly away from her. Suddenly, like the workings of a mousetrap, one of her hands snapped forward and grabbed the paper, pulling it back. She let out a sigh of relief before she set down her luggage bag, using both of her hands to unwrinkled the crumpled piece of paper.

“That was close…” she mumbled to herself as she squinted at the little map on the paper of the school and commons. She then looked up to see the walled-in house of-according to the paper- Merle Ambrose. The blue-haired girl folded up the piece of paper neatly and put it in her skirt pocket, before picking up her luggage bag in one hand and striding forward. Time seemed to slow down as she reached the gate. Her heart skipped a beat when she took the first step past the walls toward the front door. The warm glow from its small window beckoned her toward it.

 _“This is it”_ she thought as her slightly shaky hand reached out toward the doorknob. _“This is where my life as a real wizard begins.”_ She turned the knob slowly in anticipation, breathed in deeply…before opening the door and walking in.

The office was cozy, modest, and a little bit messy. The desk was vacant, except for an owl with a diploma hat and spectacles examining her curiously. The girl hesitantly set down her luggage by the door before slowly walking further into the office, shrinking a little in her posture. A wave of doubt crashed over her as she stood right in front of the solemn desk. Questions of doubt filled her mind, her body becoming seized by fearful insecurity.

“ _What if I don’t become a wizard? What if I can’t because I’m not a human? What if they don’t allow students like me to come here? What if I’m not magical at all? What if I fail? What if”_ her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the other room opened, and the Headmaster shuffled out. Her heart pounded against her chest as he smiled warmly at her.

“Why good afternoon Miss Seasong, I’m glad you could come” he greeted in a warm, welcoming tone of an old man.

Miss Seasong curtsied deeply “It’s an honor to meet you Headmaster Ambrose” she responded in a resonating accented voice. Just by the sound of it, one could easily tell that her singing talent was phenomenal.

The headmaster chuckled “please, don’t worry about formalities” he insisted with the wave of his hand. She rose from her curtsy with a confused look, which only made him smile more.

She finally managed to catch on and smiled warmly in return, “then please sir, call me Fiona.”

“Very well then; Fiona. Oh! Please, have a seat” he gestured to the stool in front of the desk, then he shuffled around and sat in the plush red chair behind. Meanwhile she sat down in the stool and adjusted her skirt quickly. He shuffled some papers to the side, cleared his throat, and adjusted the monocle in his eye before looking to her.

“I have read the letter from your headmistress regard your ehm… identity” he informed, gesturing to the letter on his desk. She looked over at where he indicated and tensed, before finally nodding in acknowledgement. Now he put his arms on the desk and folded his hands. “Miss Fiona, I would be honored to have you a student here. Your Headmistress says you’re one of her brightest, and here at Ravenwood, we have nothing but bright and eager students.” There was a touch of pride in his voice. Then his face grew serious, locking eye contact with her to where she felt she couldn’t look away. He then said in a gentle, but firm voice; “Your Headmistress also informed me that you have been strictly forbidden from using your powers on anyone or anything and that if it is discovered that you have done so, then to send you back at once. Am I correct?”

Fiona hesitated before she nodded “Yes sir.”

He nods “I was also informed you have already read Ravenwood’s rules and regulations?”

“Yes sir, I have.”

“And will you follow those rules along with hers?” he asked in a serious yet sincere voice.

She hesitated for a moment, the question ringing in her head. _“Will I?”_ she repeated before looking back at him with a newfound strength. “Absolutely!” she answered strongly. He smiled in satisfaction and he twirled his beard in thought.

“I am very pleased to hear that! Now to find the proper school for you! Just answer these question in-…ah where _is_ that book?” he looked around the desk, rummaging through papers, novels, and trinkets before without warning he heaved a colossal book onto the desk with a slam, making Fiona and Gamma jump. Ambrose gave an amused chuckled at their reactions before he flipped through the pages at a steady rate.

“Aha!” he finally exclaimed, which recaptured Fiona’s attention. She watched curiously as he sat back in his chair with the book propped up in his hands. He cleared his throat “Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions and all you have to do, is to answer them as honestly as you can.” He then looked up and chuckled at the horrified look on her face. “Don’t worry, it’s only to see what school you shall be in” he assured, making her shoulders relax slightly as they began the questions.

After they were finished, Headmaster Ambrose put the book on the desk and turned it around to face her. Fiona looked at it in her excitement but then she was immediately washed over with confusion at the sight of a blank page.

"Excuse me...Headmaster the page is-" she starts quietly but he cuts her off.

"-it takes a moment or 2, just watch it closely." She looked down at it closely, analyzing it to the point of squinting. Aqua blue ink slowly crept on the pages, first tracing the shape of a triangle, before it swirled inward to form what resembled an eye in the middle. Below, the ink wrote out “ ** _Myth_** ”. Fiona processed the wondrous metamorphosis of the page before looking up at the headmaster.

“My dear! It appears your school is Myth!” he announced, turning the book around and closing it. He put it away before filing through a pile of papers, mumbling “now where is that darn for-aha!” He pulled out a piece of paper in victory, and handed it to her for her to read. As she scanned over it, he waved his hand over a quill in an ink bottle. It levitated from its post magically, Fiona looking up in time to grasp the quill in her delicate fingers.

“Now, you just need to sign your name at the bottom, and then you shall officially be a student here at Ravenwood!” he explained excitedly. Fiona double checked the information, before her eyes fell upon the fabled line at the bottom that read 'student's signature here' under the line of which she was supposed to sign. She looked over to see the Parent/Guardian's signature was signed by her Headmistress. It dawned on her that if it wasn’t for her Headmistress, she wouldn’t be here. A feeling of gratitude bubbled up in her chest. _“I won’t make her regret this”_ she promised herself. Then, just like that, she signed her name on the line with her trademark flourish. She then watched as the quill ross out of her fingertips and levitated over to the ink bottle to get a recharge before floating back over and beginning to write in some of the lines of information all by itself. She smiled in wonder as it returned to its station and became lifeless once again. She then looked to her brand new Headmaster, her mind numb with the feeling of accomplishment.

"I must congratulate you on joining the school! I will be sure to get this to Mr. Lincoln. In the meantime, why don't you change into your wizardry robes and take a tour around the school? Get to know the professors better, and make some friends!" he smiled at her cheerfully. She returned the smile for a moment before it shifted into a concerned grimace.

"Wait, I don’t have any robes-" she pointed out, but faltered when she caught his sly smile.

"Are you positive about that?" he questioned quietly, his head inclining toward the desk then back up to her. Following his hint, Fiona looked down at the desk, eyes widening at the sight of the yellow and blue robes, hat, and shoes that lay neatly folded on the glossy surface. She looked back at the Headmaster, rather dumbfounded with her mouth open. He just gave a wise, knowing chuckle, and gestured to the door to the other room with a gnarled wrinkled hand.

“Why don’t you go put them on?” he inquired, making her gasp, grab the robes and rush into the room.

She came out a few minutes later, the Noble Garbs folded in her arms against her chest as she twirled around in the light, comfortable material. “I love them!” she exclaimed in delight, making the old wizard chuckle

 

"Well I’m glad! Now run along now, I have work to do!" he added with another mysterious chuckle and Fiona bowed before going to grab her luggage.

He raised his hand to stop her “Ah! Don’t worry about that!”

She looked to him, confused.

“Just put your clothes in the luggage, I’ll have them delivered to your dorm when it’s ready.” He informed with a wave of his hand.

“Oh…alright…thank you!!” she opened the door to walk out, antsy to go explore the Wizarding campus.

“Oh and one more thing Ms. Seasong." Ambrose called, holding up his hand for her to wait. "I will be notifying your teachers of your-ah-identity, but it is to be ensured that they will not discriminate or hold it against you. After all, some are not exactly 'human' themselves,"He gave one more knowing chuckle, and held out several sealed envelopes to Gamma, who flew from her perch to take them in her talons. Fiona just grinned and nodded several times.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" she promised before closing the door behind her. She then turned around to face the swarm of wizards going about their business. She couldn't stop grinning, and she broke into an energetic victory dance, jumping up and down while punching the air several times. She immediately stopped however when she spotted people giving her weird looks, and quickly recomposed herself and cleared her throat awkwardly. Once everyone lost interest and looked away, she strode on confidently toward Ravenwood.

She couldn't help but smile widely with giddiness as she entered the Ravenwood campus. _“Calm down, self-control”_ she reminded herself as people glanced over at her beaming yet beautiful face. She then forced the smile to go down to a neutral one, while she looked around at the different schools in awe. _“Which one shall I visit first?”_ she pondered, scanning the school grounds thoughtfully.

 

She then noticed a Canine with a top hat and monocle, standing near the Grandfather tree. He looked like he was explaining something to a student in front of him, who was nodding in acknowledgement. The student wore brown robes with wine red trimming. Fiona couldn't pinpoint exactly what school the student is in.

 _“Storm...Fire...Ice…”_ she listed all the schools off, left stumped before a new one came to mind. “Is it...Balance?” she questioned out loud to herself, before seeing the Canine gentlman place a card in the student's outstretched hands, her brow raising. _“Is he a...pro-’_ her thoughts were disrupted by the loud hoot of an owl; Gamma to be exact.

The anthromorphic dog looked up to Gamma in the surprise, as the student rushed over to their group of friends to show off their cards. The confirmed Balance Professor reached out a five-fingered paw, and took a letter that stuck out more than the rest in the owl’s talons. He dipped his head to Gamma, who then flew off toward the purple school to Fiona's right. The new Myth student then looked back to the professor as he read the letter, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Then, almost as if he sensed her presence, he looked up to see her looking at him. He gave her a wolfish, but friendly grin, and put the letter away, raising his now free hand to beckon her over. She noticed his other hand was placed on a rather fancy cane. Fiona gulped and hesitantly walked over, nervous to meet his eye.

"'Allo there!" he started in a cheerful, friendly tone making Fiona look up at him. "Are you the fabled Fiona Seasong?" he asked with an accent, his tone still jolly. She went rigid, automatically straightening her posture and putting her shoulders back.

"Yes.” She replied curtly, intimidated by his towering self.

"Jolly good to meetcha! I'm Arthur Wethersfield, Balance Instructor of Ravenwood! From Marleybone!" he introduced and Fiona dipped her head in acknowledgement before finding her free hand being shaken quite ecstatically. His hand was soft, groomed, and furry. Professor Wethersfield then abruptly plunged into about how he was always fascinated with magic, how he grew up in Marleybone, and spent ten years in Krokotopia learning about Sorcery.

"Anyways, I just received this letter regarding you” he suddenly changes the subject in a hushed tone, glancing around for any people listening in. "And I can assure you that you will have a great time here at Ravenwood! And, will be thoroughly accepted as a wizarding student. Because I can also assure you, you're not the only one here that’s… different that is." He added with a wink, making Fiona smile a little.

 

"Well, I should get going, I need to meet the other professors. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Fiona explained, smiling warmly, and he returned it.

"Indeed! I hope to see you around Ms. Seasong!" The Balance Instructor replied, and tipped his hat. Fiona dipped her head in return, before continuing onward toward the Storm School. “Oh and if you ever want to take on Balance as your Secondary School I’ll be happy to help!” he called after her.

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to let you know!” she responds with a final wave looking back with a courteous smile. She then turns to continue. _“That actually might not be a bad idea. He was nice enough!”_ she muses, before walking through the entrance of the Storm school.

She continued her introductions through the Elemental schools, which definitely made her feel better about her race since a frog, a fairy, and a fire spirit taught the schools. Ravenwood was on holiday apparently, explaining the lack of students in their classrooms. Despite it being such, teachers remained in their class to finish grading paperwork, and talk to students personally about their grades and such.

Fiona continued on toward the death school, but was stopped in her tracks by a gaping hole. _“What the seashells happened here?”_ she thought, walking over to a guy who stood amiably beside the hole, who seemed to be checking her out.

"Excuse me." she called out in a firm voice. The boy snapped out of it and met her gaze. His black hair stuck out in all directions and his face was sharp with high cheekbones and taught features. He wore an outfit that consisted of black and white and every shade in between it seemed, with a foreboding staff in his hand.

"Uh yea-I mean…-yes?" the assumed Death student replied, as Fiona walked over to him in a confident fashion, her new boots making a satisfying clicking sound. She stopped in front of him, head held high in a haughty fashion, her cold response to his creepy, rude staring. She sharply pointed at the hole so suddenly that the boy jolted slightly in surprise. He looked at the hole then back at her, before lifting a quizzical eyebrow.

"Why is there a giant hole in the ground?" Fiona finally demanded.

A spark of humor appeared in the boy's eye. "That-" he started as if he knew everything. "-is where the Death school was. It disappeared-or-more like was ripped up from the ground not long after Malistaire left Ravenwood. We found it recently, but we just gotta get it back into place." The boy explained as Fiona slowly lowered her hand back to its neutral position at her side. She went rigid when she saw him looking her up and down again before he gave an amused chuckle. It was Fiona's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"So you're the new girl huh?" He suddenly changed subject.

 

Fiona stiffened. "How did you-" she stopped, gaping in bewilderment as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, a sly smirk on his face. "You're a professor?!" Fiona exclaimed, absolutely baffled of how a student could be a professor.

The boy laughed, "Not _officially_ ," he retorted, smiling and rolling his eyes playfully. "Malorn Ashthorn is the name. I don't mean to brag but before his wife died, I was Malistaire's top student. After he and the school disappeared, it was up to me to teach the new kids. So I'm the Death Teacher 'til Headmaster Ambrose finds a replacement. Since putting Malistaire back as the Death Teacher isn't exactly a good idea with the whole 'tried to take over the Spiral' thing in his record."

Malorn laughed at his own joke, making Fiona roll her eyes in annoyance. He quickly stopped to say "Anyways, I got the letter, and I don't really see the big deal about you being a si-" he was suddenly cut off when a hand clapped over his mouth

"Don't" Fiona started threateningly in a hushed tone. "Say it." A short pause followed her words, neither one of them moving. "You don't tell a single swimming soul about my secret and I won't force you to make an absolute fool of yourself. Am I clear?" she hissed. The wide-eyed boy nodded vigorously, and Fiona pulled her hand back slowly. "I want to live a normal life, and I want to be a Wizard. _Just_ a wizard, and if you _ruin_ that for me, I’ll make you the laughing stock of the group. Got-it?"

"Ok! Ok! Got it! I won't tell anyone!" He promised in a terrified panic, hands put up in front of him in defense.

"Carry on then" Fiona replied coolly, before rounding past him and toward the Myth school.

Malorn Ashthorn followed her with his head. "Sheesh what a woman" he stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

With her back toward him, she secretly snickered. _“I’ve always wanted to do that”_ she thinks in her sudden spurt of mischief. _“Even if I promised not to use my powers, the look on his face! Priceless. Maybe now, he’s learned a lesson or two about humility.”_

Fiona had decided to save her school for last, so she skipped Myth for the Life school. She was only mildly surprised to find it was taught by a cow at this point, who she found to be a very lovely and peaceful woman. Now there was only one school left.

She stepped in front of the door with the Myth symbol on it and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door and stepped inside.

The classroom was blindingly bright, making Fiona squint for a moment as her eyes adjusted. Her eyes then fell on a tall, bald man dressed in robes that resembled hers. A permanent scowl was etched into his face. He looked to her and sneered.

 

"I'm guessing you are the new Conjurer-want-to-be?" he assumed in a taunting unwelcome voice. Fiona felt herself cringe a little. _“Keep it together Fiona!”_ she commanded herself, straightening up, managing to keep a straight face.

"Y-Yes sir." she tried to reply in a brave voice, but the stutter gave it away.

Cyrus clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. "I wish that Ambrose would send us some more _gifted_ students for once" he complained, making Fiona's heart sink. He just shook his head in exasperation with a frustrated sigh. "Very well, I suppose you can attempt to learn some Myth spells. Class starts tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp, and then I will see how well you _pay attention_." he hissed. "Now, leave me alone." he ended the conversation by making a shooing gesture to Fiona, going back to his work.

Fiona huffed as she marched outside, letting the door close behind her. Her smooth tanned face was flushed an angry red. She then exclaimed out loud “ _That's_ my professor?! What a-...” she halted though when she spotted someone.

She froze to the spot, her legs going weak. Her heart pounding wildly against her chest. She then had the mind to race to the life school, there she plastered herself against the stone wall. Her breaths came in short quick spurts, mind racing in shock.

 _“He's here, of course he is. This is the school he must go to...oh starfish why him? Why here?_ ” she pleaded in her head, her palms sweating as she tried to think of a plan. She quickly adjusted her hat to go snug over her head before she peeked around the side for him.

 _“Oh...why me?!”_ she made a concentrated hissing sound under her breath. _“Why was it him that I...that I saw...?”_ Her mind ventured back to the Crab Alley incident... Where her journey to becoming a human wizard had begun...


	3. Incidient at Crab Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has a flashback to what started her path onto becoming a Wizard. Action yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Fiona is this British (I'm American so British people seem cool) gal who doesn't take bullcrap and does what she believes is right. I wouldn't call her the impulsive hot-headed type but more of a calm-collected version.
> 
> This was modified 5/25/15  
> I think I modified these 3 chapter together and edited them. Though there are probably mistakes.

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_The Crab Alley Incident_

**_Flashback_ **

A pod of Sirens enter Crab Alley, led by a merwoman with lovely navy blue hair done neatly into a bun, matching the dark shimmering navy blue tail that propelled her through the water. Half-moon spectacles laid perched at the end of her nose, while a golden locket dangled from her neck. The Siren in question was Headmistress Terrafin. The girls behind her chattering and pointing at the architecture and crustacean people were her students. They all wore dark gray long-sleeved shirts, with a light grey sweater vest over it, while a logo with a golden koi fish has the words circling around it read “ _Terrafin’s Academy for Gifted Sirens_ ” all embroidered on the left breast pocket.

While most of the girls chatted, a mermaid followed her classmates in the back, seemingly thinking to herself as she looked around. Her hair was a light sky blue, pulled back in a ponytail with bangs framing the sides of her taned face. Her bright emerald green eyes sparkled with curiosity. Her tail was a deep shimmering blue, with a fan-like fin at the end with teal tints.

“’ey Fiona! Watcha doing back ‘ere?!” A sweetly mellow voice called, as Kyra pulled back beside Fiona. Kyra had lovely sunrise-pink hair, although it was so curly to the point of ringlets everywhere. Meanwhile her sapphire eyes were mesmerizing, and her tail was a soft pink tipped with two blue-tinted fins.

Fiona merely shrugged her shoulders as she continued to look around. “I’m just thinking” she finally replied softly.

Kyra giggled, “You’re _always_ thinking silly fish!” she exclaimed. Fiona smirked and rolled her eyes playfully

“We all have to think Kyra, no matter how empty your little noggin can be” she reasoned in a sly nonchalant tone.

“ _Hey!_ ” Kyra protested, stopping in her tracks to upright herself and put her hands on her hips in a mock offended fashion. Fiona stopped too and simply chuckled, earning a brooding “Hmph!” from Kyra. “Well at least I don’t go daydreaming to the point of _forgetting about my acid science experiment!_ ” Kyra defended, which made Fiona look away with a sigh.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“Nope! I won’t let you ever forget it!”

“Is that so?”

“Yep!”

They got up into each other’s face with glaring scowls and stayed like that for a long moment. Then Kyra’s face loosened to let out a snort, and they both busted into a fit of laughter.

“ _Girls_ ” Headmistress Terrafin warned, making everyone in the pod fall silent. They knew that tone all too well. “I need everyone on their _best_ behavior. We’re trying to set a good example for our-!”

Suddenly a stone brick wall nearby exploded, the students screaming in fear and hugging one another tightly. The Headmistress’s eyes widened in shock, while crustacean citizens rushed out of their homes, flocking the massive hole in the walls.

“What happened?!” Was it a geyser?” “It’s the lochness monster I tell ye!” Their voices resounded against the other intact walls. Fiona looked over at Kyra with a fearful worried look, while Kyra made no effort to cover up how terrified she really was.

“Hold me!” She demanded, clinging onto Fiona like she was some sort of savior. Fiona tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

“Kyra, get o-!” she was cut off when a low yet loud menacing growl resonated from the dark hole of the destroyed wall. Everyone hushed, and backed away quickly from the hole. Fiona’s heart pounded in her chest, as she felt her eyes go wide.

 ** _Then suddenly_** …

A massive Riverclaw charged out of the dark, claws above its head, ugly face twisted into a snarl. It sent the crowd scattering with screams of terror as it swiped at one of the citizens. The crab managed to dodge, running away screaming like a baby eel.

More Riverclaws flocked out of the hole and went in different directions. The Celestian students scattered, wailing in horror as some of them turned and started to lumber toward them.

“Children! Up to higher waters!! Now!!!” The Headmistress commanded at the top of her lungs, but only some managing to do so. Kyra let go of Fiona and swam up, Fiona beginning to follow her before she heard the familiar screams of her peers. She stopped and looked down to see two students named Glenda and Olivia getting corned by one of the Riverclaws. They hugged each other tightly, too paralyzed with fear to think about swimming up above him.

“Come _on_ Fiona! You heard her!” Kyra commanded once she noticed Fiona wasn’t following. Fiona just looked at her, having a look that Kyra knew way to well. The look of stubborn determination. Kyra’s face turned to horror. “Are you _crazy_?! You’re gonna get yourself _ki_ \- Fiona!! _Fiona_!!!” She shouted as Fiona nosedived back down into the chaos.

Adrenaline making her ears pound, heart racing, muscle rippling along her tail as she sped through the water, her green eyes locked onto Glenda and Olivia. The Riverclaw raised its massive clawed hand to snatch them both when- _Smack!_ A powerful fin smacked him upside the head and sent him stumbling to the side. Glenda looked up and gasped to see Fiona treading the water where the Riverclaw’s head once reached, a set look on her face. Fiona’s hand then reached to point upward.

“ _Up_! Swim up!” She demanded, Glenda looking at Olivia, and Olivia looking at her before they both finally swam upwards holding hands, into the cheering encouraging voices of their peers. With a weak relieved smile, Fiona began to swim after them, before noticing Kya’s relieved face turn into horror, the other sirens screaming something at her but she couldn’t make out what they were saying as she swam toward them.

Then suddenly she was yanked violently down by the tip of her tail by a large scaled hand. She twisted around in time to see the Riverclaw reeling her in by the tail, showing a gruesome row of teeth as it grinned.

“Oh _no you don’t_!” Fiona shouted angrily, ripping her tail out of the confused Riverclaw’s grasp and adding a powerful double slap to the face before turning around to swim away. She nearly swam right into another Riverclaw’s grasp, as it waited for its pretty prey, hand out to grab her which she only narrowly dodged. She heard the cries of her friends from above as she swam along the street, Riverclaws now all turning toward her. Now she was the main target!

 _“You must be joking!!”_ she thought as she looked over her shoulder to see them all coming toward her. She then looked ahead and tried to quickly put on the brakes as she skidded into a dead end cave. _“No no no no no!”_ she thought as she attempted to make a sharp turn to swim back out, but the Riverclaws already blocking the exit. Now she was trapped.

She slowly backed up with sharp strokes of her fin, her eyes widening in fear as they lugged toward her. There was nowhere to swim, and the chances of her fighting her way out were at the 0% now. They began to close in, licking their lips hungrily, and a few reaching out to grab her at once. Her back against the wall, she wanted to scream, but she couldn’t find her voice. All she was able to do was shield her face with her arms before they-

**_Zap! Kzzzzt!!!_ **

Electricity suddenly took hold of the Riverclaw leading the pack, the others stopping and staring at the purple bolts of lightning running through his body before he face planted on the cave floor with a loud thud. Fiona breathed heavily as she too stared, her arms lowering slowly. _“What the”_ her thoughts were interrupted as all of the others were electrocuted, but not as badly as the first one. They all turned with angry roars to face what looked like a guy dressed in purple and gold ninja-like robes who stood confidently at the entrance of the cave. Fiona noticed he looked completely human, which probably meant he had a water-breathing spell.

He twirled a purple staff covered in gold runes in his hand before beckoning at the barbaric monsters toward him. They eagerly fell for it, charging at him in rage as he swam out into the middle of the street. Fiona watched in awe as he readied himself in a combat position, bubbles floating up from the gold cloth covering his mouth. As if in a trance, she slowly propelled forward to the entrance of the cave, watching two of the brutes step toward him from the clump.

Suddenly the ground began to glow, forming some sort of battle ring, the two brutes stepping into sloppy combat positions. Fiona slowly rose up from the entrance and over to one of the civilian roofs to get a closer look. _“What the shellfish is happening?!”_ she thought, as she stared at the dark swirling clouds separating the opponents. _“It’s like an illusion…”_ Suddenly it struck her. She remembered reading about this sort of combat ring in class, they appeared when wizards battled each o-

_Wizards…_

 

The guy was a wizard. What kind of wizard Fiona didn't know at the time, nor did she care. She just watched in awe, as he traced a symbol and a large purple cobra appeared from a storm cloud over the battle field, wrapping itself around the first Riverclaw and electrocuting it. It disappeared as the Riverclaw crumpled to ground.

 _“Woah”_ Fiona thought as the other Riverclaw casted some sort of bat, which flapped wildly before attempting to attack the wizard. As it swooped in though, a shield formed and he used it to guard against the bat’s snapping jaws. It disappeared in a pile of dust, though the wizard still look a little winded from the blunt force of the attack. He then casted his own trio of bats, chirping with little sparks of electricity wafting off them, they made a circle, creating a beam of purple lightning that struck the second Riverclaw, and it too was defeated.

A noise that sounded like a tiger’s roar caught Fiona’s attention. She realized that the other Riverclaw had dispersed throughout the street fighting….other wizards?!

A girl dressed in vibrant red and orange robes was fighting alongside a girl in ice blue robes in one battle. Fiona watched in amazement as they worked together to take out three of the Riverclaws, high-fiving each other after the battle in victory. She watched them run over to join to others in a battle, against four of the colossal over-grown fish. And they weren’t alone.

The light of the spells reflected in her green eyes as she took in the magnificent scene in front of her, until there weren’t any Riverclaws left standing. The streets were silent, before with a rushing momentum citizens busted from their homes, cheering and surrounding the clumps of wizards, as the Guards (that were _coincidentally_ absent during the fight) dragged the Riverclaws away. Fiona looked up to see her classmates cheering as well, and she smiled too, clapping and letting out her own cheer. It suddenly struck her that the guy from earlier had saved her life, and she looked down to where he was battling the Riverclaws earlier, wanted to thank him. But he was gone.

 _“Where did he go?”_ she wondered in confusion, looking along the street and trying to see in the crowd of people if he was in there. She shrugged it off, and turned her head to look back up at her classmates when her stomach dropped. He was on a roof behind and slightly above her, as still as a statue while he stared at her. She locked eye contact, unable to move, not sure what she should do. She took in what a stunning amber his eyes were; mysterious and unreadable.

“ _FIONA_!!” Headmistress Terrafin shouted, yanking Fiona out of her trance to look over at her approaching Principal.

“What- in the _name_ of the Kraken were you _thinking_?!” the older Siren demanded furiously, taking off her spectacles to scorn her.

Fiona quickly glanced over toward the mysterious wizard, only to learn he vanished. She blinked in confusion, and looked around for him, but to no avail.

“Fiona! Look at me!” her teacher snapped, making her look back to meet her scornful eye. Terrafin’s lecture was but a blur, as Fiona treaded the water in a stupefied daze, automatically responding “yes ma’am” or “no ma’am” when it was called upon. What she was really doing was replaying the whole entire event in her head over and over again.

Madame Terrafin finally seemed to notice the girl’s stupid smile grow on her face. “Fiona are you _listening_?” she asked in an irritated voice. Fiona refocused on her, blinking, but the reflected light of the battles had seem to stay in her eyes. The Headmistress waited for her response, arms folded while her fingers tapped impatiently.

"I want to be a wizard" Fiona finally spoke in a dazed tone, the smile growing.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Ms. Terrafin asked, caught off guard by the blunt out-of-the-blue statement.

"I want to be a wizard." Fiona repeated, her voice so powerfully sure that it made her Headmistress’s eyebrows raise.

 

**_And that’s how it all began._ **

Now her savior was here at Ravenwood, walking along the campus street in her direction. Fiona tried her best to make herself smaller, pressing her back against the Life School’s cold stone wall. She held her breath as he walked by, not even looking over his shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief.

 _“That was close”_ she thought. While she appreciated his heroism in Crab Alley, she didn’t want him to see her as a human wizarding student. _“He might tell someone, he might tell everyone”_ she worried as she continued on her walk to finish the circular trek of Ravenwood. She stopped at the entrance of Ravenwood, looking around this way and that.

 _“Now what?”_ she wondered. _“I don’t know where everything is here, wait a minute, where are the dorms? Ooooh fish sticks!”_ she realized in a panic, looking this way and that, backing up into someone behind her.

She spun around with a squeak, to see a hooded boy in fiery robes looking at her.

“O-oh my starfish I’m so sorry!” she apologized sheepishly, before mentally face palming at her quirky ocean lingo slipping in.

The boy smiled at her reassuringly. “It’s alright, don’t worry.” He comforted in an easy-going voice.

She froze, before thinking and taking a deep breath. “Uh- you don’t happen to know where the dorms are do you?” even as she stuttered, her voice seemed to steadily and smoothly escape her lips.

The boy chuckled, “actually yes, I’m guessing you’re the new student. My name’s Simeon by the way, I don’t suppose you’re Fiona Seasong?”

She blinked wildly, and recoiled slightly in surprise. “H-how did you...”

He smiled reassuringly “Mr. Lincoln was just here, he actually told me to tell you your dorm is #89 with Krista Emeraldfrost. Even though uh- he didn’t tell me what you looked like.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish half chuckle.

“Oh-…I see” she responded, before shaking her head to snap her out of the awkward silence. “Would you mind telling me where the female dorms are?” she repeats.

“Oh! Just right there.” He pointed to her right, to a large tower with a stone staircase and a singular door. “I will warn you, there’s a _lot_ of stairs” he warns good-humoredly.

She giggled politely “well thank you for your help Simeon.” She began to walk toward the steps, hands folded in her lap, and a smile on her face. _“Everything’s going to be fine’_ she reassured herself as she opened the door and walked in.

Little did she know that a wizard, dressed in purple and gold ninja-like robes, watched her walk into the dormitory, standing under the Storm school’s tree. His amber eyes narrowed, interest glowing brightly in them as he turned to walk away, vanishing into the crowd without a trace.


	4. Wanted: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona meets her skittish roommate, who's attitude sways back and forth. Fiona also is met the reality of the social complexity on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was last updated 5/27/15.
> 
> It's a bit strange, I could have worked with it different but I'm not going to wrestle with it now.

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_Wanted: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!_

            Lost and out of breath, Fiona sat down on the spiral stone staircase. The female dorm was a maze, the first staircase linking to several different corridors lined with numerically ordered dorms, with another stair case on the other end. Somewhere, Fiona couldn’t remember which staircase was which, and now she had been wandering up and down for at least half an hour. _“I’m as lost as Catfish in Grizzleheim”_ she admitted to herself, propping her elbows on her knees; chin in her hands, letting out a groan. _“First day of enrollment and I can’t even find my dorm… King Triton help me…”_ Cyrus Drake’s words rang in her ears.

“I wish Ambrose would send us some more _gifted_ students for once,” he had said in annoyed disgust to her very face. _“Just who is he to say that when he just met me?!”_ The sheer memory made her blood begin to boil, her hands curling up into fists, she stood up with a huff.

“Oooh! The _nerve_ of that man!” she growled through gritted teeth, face flushing an angry red. Energy restored and with a dangerous determination, Fiona began marching up the stairs stiffly. _“I’ll show him!”_ she promised herself, _“I will prove I am not some worthless want-to-be if it’s the last thing I”_

The new sound of light approaching footsteps snapped her out of her rage, making her turn to look down at the empty spiral staircase. It was a few moments before a hunched over shadow appeared on the wall, quickly followed by a physical twin dressed in emerald-green robes. The person had their head down, with a hood hiding their eyes, while books were hugged firmly against their chest. Fiona stayed perfectly still as they slowly came closer, not seeming to notice her yet.

“Excuse me” she finally said, startling the person to squeak and stumble back in surprise. Fiona watched in slow motion as the person lost their balance and began to fall backwards. Before she even fully realized what was happening, the Siren found herself grabbing the person by the collar of their cloak, holding them suspended in the air from falling. The hood flew back to reveal a girl around her age, with bright auburn hair pulled back in low bun, lightly tanned skin, and big terrified eyes that were brown, sprinkled with gold flecks. For a few moments neither of them moved, until Fiona slowly pulled her to her feet and let go.

“I beg your pardon! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” she apologized quickly, clasping her hands together and bowing slightly for forgiveness. She then rose to see the girl prancing down the stairs to catch an escaping book that was sliding down the stairs, the rest of them strewn about. _“Simply wonderful Fiona”_ she complimented sarcastically to herself, before crouching down to pick up the rest of the books, reading the titles as she went.

“‘ _Hilda’s Recipes for Health potions_ ’; ‘ _Woodland Wikipedia_ ’; ‘ _Dark Sprites: The Corruption and Process_ ’; ‘ _The Science behind Pixie Dust explained by Lady Oriel_ ’” she muttered them under her breath as she read them, before stacking them. She looked over as the girl jogged back up the stairs, slightly out of breath. She looked over at Fiona kneeling beside the neat stack of books, her expression turning to that of surprise.

Fiona smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

The girl glanced between her and the stacks of books, as if she was trying to figure something out, before whispering breathlessly “it’s- it’s fine, I-I’m…clumsy” She kneeled down in front of Fiona and quickly grabbed the books, rising again to move a lose hair behind her ear. Fiona stood up. “I … thank you for grabbing my books. I am in debt” she did a small gracious curtsy.

Her words caught Fiona’s attention, her eyes narrowing in a newfound interest in the girl. “Please, it was the least I could do for startling you like that” she quickly recovered, waving her off. She thought for a moment, before thinking it wise to introduce herself as the girl rose from her position. “I’m Fiona Seasong, what’s your name?”

The girl didn’t make eye contact as she looked up at the lamp illuminating the staircase hanging above Fiona’s head. “Krista” she finally said “Krista Emeraldfrost.”

“Krista” Fiona repeated, the girl nodding. Fiona’s brow furrowed in concentration, the name ringing a bell. “Krista…” she mumbled again. _“Where have I heard that name?”_ she thought.

“W-well it was… p-pleasure meeting you Ms. Seasong” Krista stuttered, lifting up her hood and jogging past Fiona up the stairs with her load of books, leaving Fiona to figure it out.

A minute or two later, it hit Fiona, her head shooting up with wide eyes. “ _Oh_!” she exclaimed as it did, spinning around and running up the stairs. “Krista?! Krista wait!” she called after her desperately. It was probably about two full circles of stairs before she saw Krista’s sweeping cloak swishing down a corridor, the label beside the entrance reading ’ **80-89** ’. “ _Krista_!!” she yelled, breathing heavily as she jogged toward her.

Krista finally turned around curiously, watching Fiona stumble to a stop and attempt to catch her breath.

“Y-you’re- _pant_ -I mean I- _pant_ \- think you’re- _pant_ -my roommate!” Fiona managed to say as she gasped for air. _“I just got these legs I don’t want to break them now!”_ she thought as her calves and thighs burned.

Krista tilted her head to the side slightly, hood still hiding her eyes. “I-I am?” she questioned, sounding confused.

“P-pretty... s-sure”

“…Oh.” Krista thoughtfully grunted. “Uhm- h-hold on, let me see…” she turned and continued down the hall a short ways, stopping at a single door in the wall that had ‘ **89** ’ in iron numbers on the door. Fiona watched from her bent over position as Krista looked above the door. “Oh.” She said once again, before looking to the poor Siren and nodding curtly. “You are.”

“G-great to know…” Fiona walked over, her footsteps slightly out of synch and she stumbles a few times. _“My legs feel like quicksand!”_ she panicked, _“keep it together! They’re still legs! You can still walk! Come on! 1, 2, 1, 2…”_ she kept the rhythm going in her head before finally making it to the door, Krista waiting patiently, not saying a word.

“E-excuse me but- could you maybe hold these?” Krista held out the books to Fiona, dropping them in her arms before she could protest. _“Of course! I feel like I’m about to fall over from chasing after you but you know! I’m so happy to help!”_ Fiona thought sarcastically, brooding while Krista rummaged through her robe pockets, pulling out medallion-this and pet-snack-that before finally pulling out what looked like a tree branch victoriously. Fiona stared, dumbfounded.

“A _stick_?” she blurted in a perplexed and subtly disgusted tone. _“Why in the Kraken’s name does she have a stick? I understand she’s most likely life and deals with nature but just what can she do with a twig?!”_ she continued to think, while automatically mumbling an apology. _“Ok Fiona, calm that Hermit Crab temper of yours!”_

“Yes” Krista said with no emotion whatsoever, disregarding Fiona’s irritable confusion as she tapped her palm a few times with the tip. Fiona’s face turned red in shame as the tip began to glow green, Krista tracing what looked like a light green leaf in front of the door. The leaf then burst into bright green sparks, a metallic click heard from the door. Krista opened the door for her, Fiona catching a hint of a smile on her lips.

“You sounded a tad like your professor” the quiet yet sly Theurgist said, making Fiona look down in embarrassment. Fiona heard a faint chuckle before Krista said “At least…you speak your mind.” The comment made Fiona look up in surprise, only to see the Life student slipping through the doorway, “Not …many people do… here that is.”

“What do you mean?” Fiona asked, following her in with the books. She spots a small wooden table and sets the load of books down with a loud sigh, before standing up straight to look around. The room was a large octagon, with light blue vines twirling around the walls with a darker blue backdrop for the wallpaper. The life school tapestry was hanging on the main left wall, the Ravenwood banner hanging from the main wall directly ahead. There were two windows at opposite angles opposite of the door, which had dark green curtains over them. On the wall in between the windows sat some sort of alchemy set with tools on a counter, materials brushed to the sides. To the left side was what seemed to be Krista’s domain; a plain bed with a bookshelf, a lamp, a dresser, a chest, along with a desk against the wall. She looked down to realize the floor was covered in leaves, but once she kneeled down and pick one up to examine it, her hand went right through them. _“It’s an illusion”_ she realized, before knocking the floor to hear what she thought was wood. She then stood back up to look over at Krista, who was hanging her cloak on a hook beside the desk, before sitting down in the stool.

“Krista,” Fiona started to grab her attention.

“Hm?” Krista hummed, not looking to her but instead dipping a quill in ink and beginning to write in a small leather-bound book.

The new Conjurer decided to continue, “What do you mean by nobody speaks their mind?”

The roommate gave a little “hmph” before saying mysteriously “You’ll see at dinner.”

“When’s dinner?”

“6 o’clock.”

“Do you know what time it is?”

Krista just pointed at the wall without looking up, Fiona following her gaze to see a clock reading ‘4:30’.

“Thanks.” Fiona said.

“Mhm.”

Fiona looked to the right side of the room and noticed the same furniture as the left, but empty and undecorated except…

She spotted her medium-sized carpet bag sitting promptly on the plain quilted bed, and hurried over to it, opening it with a few metallic clicks. _“I suppose this would be a good time for unpacking”_ she started taking out things before suddenly stopping and looking over at Krista’s back.

Fiona inclined her head slightly, eyes narrowing while she speculated just what kind of person Krista was. _“I should keep an eye on this one”_ she mused, _“There’s clearly a lot more than meets the eye. When I first met her she was like a skittish Kid Carp. Then when I insulted her wand…she hardly stammered at all, she was likely a completely different person. Perhaps she was angry.”_ A thought suddenly hit her, her eyes widening _“Did I… pass some sort of test?”_

The loud turning of the page in Krista’s journal jolted Fiona out of her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly decided to think more about it later and just instead continue unpacking her things for the time being, things like a jar of seashells, a lamp, some Celestian novels, brand new ‘land lubber’ clothes (as Kyra insisted on calling them), and other stuff that seems slightly unnecessary for the author to tell its readers. The poor author would have said instead; “Fiona became the Spiral’s newest Mary Poppins”

 

Time past, before Fiona face-planted her bed in successfully unpacking everything. _“Phew! Glad I got that out of the way! Now I can get relax a little before-_

Bells rang loudly in the distance, causing Fiona to yelp, try to scramble to her feet, and end up falling out of her bed instead. She landed on the ground with a thud, watching upside-down-Krista stand up from her stool and silently grab her cloak before looking at her quizzically.

“Coming?” she asked softly, as if Fiona didn’t just fall out of her bed. Fiona sat up with a groan, before getting to her feet, rubbing her arm. The bell was striking six, she realized after a glance at the clock.

“Yeah” she said through gritted teeth, Krista holding the door open for her. Fiona wasn’t sure if it was courtesy or necessity for a guide that made her wait in the hallway for her. Krista closed the door which seemed to lock automatically, and lifted her hood over her eyes.

“How come you do that?” Fiona wondered out loud before she was able to stop herself. _“Starfish, again?!”_ she scorned herself.

“I do what?” Krista asked coolly, looking straight ahead as she walked.

“N-nothing…” her voice wavered

“Tell me.” Krista’s voice was soft but had a commanding ring to it that made Fiona turn to look at her, caught off guard. _“Might as well be truthful”_ Fiona sighed.

“You seem insistent on hiding your face. I would normally excuse it as it’s simply chilly but something tells me that isn’t the case” Fiona explained with a hinted suspicion.

Krista is silent but Fiona saw the same hint of a smile as she said “Whatever told you that is right.” Fiona waited for an explanation but there came none, and she just quietly followed Krista down the spiral staircase. The Novice Conjurer wanted an answer, but Krista’s unpredictability scared her a little, and she didn’t have the nerve to demand one.

The journey was silent as they walked out of Ravenwood and through the Commons, Krista suddenly stopping at a waterfall, examining it. Fiona’s confusion got the best of her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, making Krista turn to her.

“Did Ambrose not tell you?”

“What?”

Krista looked back at the waterfall, “The death school was found through a door behind this waterfall, called the Nightside, which is currently being used as the cafeteria”

Fiona took this in before going “oooh” in understanding. She then noticed Krista’s shoulders moving as if she was laughing or giggling at her reaction but no sound could be heard over the waterfall.

She moved to the edge of the shore before leaping through the waterfall and disappearing from sight, leaving Fiona to follow.

 _“Ok. Ready?”_ Fiona thought to get herself ready as she got to where Krista was standing 10 seconds before. _“3, 2, 1, go!”_ she took a leap of faith and felt ice cold water splash her face before suddenly she found herself on the other side in a dim lit tunnel, Krista waiting for her.

“Great _Triton_!” she exclaimed, hugging herself and shivering violently from the freezing water. Krista let out a small chuckle, making Fiona look at her to notice she was completely dry. “H-how did you-“

“Fire spell.” Krista answered, “A fire type spell has been cast on the entrance to dry off guests. You should dry off in a few moments.”

Fiona then noticed that her clothes were mysteriously becoming less and less cold, her blue hair not stuck to the sides of her face. _“Glad I put my hair back to unpack in a…what do they call it? Oh right! A ponytail”_

Once Fiona is able to stand up straight without shivering, Krista goes the door, waiting for Fiona to walk over.

“My turn to open the door?” Fiona joked, but when silent when she saw Krista placed her hands on the wooden door. She then looked up at Fiona, her eyes can be barely seen in the shadow of the hood.

“Remember what I said…” She whispered in a warning tone, making Fiona tense up.

“Huh?” Fiona grunted, still wondering what she meant by that.

“A lot of people here don’t speak their minds….” She repeated her earlier ominous comment. She lets that sink in before leaning in and whispering “But they make it _happen_.”

Fiona feels a chill go down her spine, swallowing. “I-I don’t understand…” though she had a dreadful feeling in her gut that said she did. Krista didn’t say a word as she pushed open the large doors with her hands, putting them back under her swishing cloak as she walked ahead of Fiona. Meanwhile, the Novice Siren took in the small gloomy area that was fighting the cheerful atmosphere surrounding the populated area. There were wizarding students sitting at varying sized tables, talking and eating with each other, though some looked over to see whoever just walked in. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the lopsided Death school behind the students, and- hold on a minute did that dead tree just blink?

Fiona tensed up when someone tapped her arm, before looking over to a see a vibrantly dressed girl, her short blonde hair sticking out in all directions under a fire red wizard hat with yellow trimming. She was grinning at her rather adorably, clearly only around 13 or 14.

“May I help you?” Fiona managed to ask in her friendliest tone.

“Are you new?” the girl squeaked in a high energetic voice, standing on her tiptoes to get a closer look at Fiona’s face.

Fiona took a step back for the sake of personal space but was still able to form a warm smile “I am, why you ask?”

“I was just wondering! Welcome to Ravenwood School for magic!” the girl took a superhero stance before she threw her hands up in the air, little fiery explosions sprouting from them. “Tada!!”

Fiona laughed and applauded, “Why thank you so much!” _“My my, what a little ball of energy!!”_ she thought with amusement. The girl then quickly switched expressions to that of innocent curiosity, big eyes looking up at the Siren who was ’5, 6’ height wise.

“Say, how old are you? You’re so much taller than me!” the Fire student giggled impishly.

“I’m 19.”

“Huh???” The girl with bright innocent blue eyes looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow. “You’re really _old_ for a new student” The comment made Fiona shrink a little, self-conscious about her lateness in becoming educated in magic.

That’s when she saw it.

The flicker in the girl’s innocent eyes made Fiona’s stomach drop, and it almost made her lose her composure. But Fiona just giggled, acting as if she didn’t see the glimpse of the dark mind behind the girl’s cheerful smile.

“Well I’m from Marleybone! Like Professor Wethersfield!” she mentally high-fived herself for remembering her cover-story; she was a girl from Marley-bone.

“Oh _yea_! Gee! What’s it like living in Marley-bone?” the girl questioned curiously… _too_ curiously.

“It’s very…” _“Shellfish! I’ve never actually been there!”_ she panicked _“Think! Think!”_ she urged while the girl leaned in expectantly. “Well I guess it’s hard for me to explain because I lived there my whole life. You know? So everything there is sort of the norm for me, but I guess people are pretty nice.”

“Oh yea I see, but what about the crime? Isn’t it really bad there?”

Fiona’s blood turned to ice, now catching onto the sneaky Firecuda-she was testing to see if she was lying. “Well not on _my_ side of town.”

“But I thought it was all over?” _“Seagull s**t she’s good!”_

“Not really, I know a lot of people say that but I know that people exaggerate things in the newspapers for publicity. But that’s just my side of town.”

“Oh…” the girl looked down and then looked back up at her “That’s cool! Well I’ma gonna go eat! Bye!” the girl waved spastically, turning to leave.

“Bye! Nice meeting you!” Fiona raised her hand and did a finger wave.

The girl giggled back in return and then skipped off, as if she was nothing but a bubbly young teen. That’s what terrified Fiona the most. Surface dwellers are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on Fiona's little terms.


	5. The Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona sits with the Theurgist and comes to an interesting conclusion about her roommate, meanwhile she runs into her mysterious savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was last updated 6/2/15

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_Tinkerbell’s Longing_

Fiona sat down at a two-person table on the outskirts of the area with a clattering of her plate and goblet, making Krista’s head up snap up from her journal in surprise. Fiona’s plate had food on it, along with silverware wrapped in a napkin. Fiona breathed in deeply as she unwrapped her silverware from the napkin and put the napkin in her lap like she practiced.

“What are you doing over here?” Krista asked, sounding perplexed as she stared at Fiona. The Myth student didn’t look at her as she took out her fork and stabbed a piece of food.

“What do you mean?” she responded before eating the food, chewing and folding her arms on the table.

Krista shook her head slightly as if to wake up, but seeing that she was awake she lifted an eyebrow under her hood. “Don’t you want to make friends? Socialize?”

“I can move if you don’t want to talk.” Fiona said after swallowing, now it was Krista’s turn to be in the dark.

“That’s not what I meant.” Krista let out a sigh as she closed her book, her plate empty except a few minor scraps.

“Then explain.”

Krista was silent as she stared at the table, Fiona watching her observantly as she ate. Suddenly Krista put her hands on the table, seeming to have had enough of whatever she has had enough of. “Don’t you understand?” she questions as if it was obvious before whispering “I’m an outcast… Just by associating with me, you’re putting yourself at risk to be the laughing stock too”

Fiona thought for a moment before swallowing, “So?”

“ _So_!… you’re the social type right? You’re pretty enough, boys would fall over each other just to have a chance with you! You could literally be the most popular girl and school! And you decide to hang out with an outcast?” Krista blurted, making Fiona freeze with food halfway to her open mouth, looking at the Theurgist. Krista quickly realized her slip-up, and quickly shrank into her chair mumbling “sorry…”

Fiona suddenly just laughed, setting down her fork with food still on it. “At least you speak your mind” she says ironically. Once she calms down she smiles at Krista, “I saw.”

Krista looked up in visible surprise, “You saw through them?” she whispered.

Fiona nodded reassuringly, “Yeah, and what the _starfish_ is _wrong_ with these people?” she leaned forward and whispered the last part, clearly still a little freaked out by that run-in.

Krista couldn’t help but laugh weakly, “Insecurity at its finest…” but Fiona caught the slight waver in her voice.

“No kidding… geez no matter where in the Spiral you go…there’s always…fakes” Fiona reflected back to Madam Terrafin’s Academy, where there was always that Trio in the class that considered themselves higher than the others, having little outer clumps with other girls, and usually every year- one or two unsuspecting students would get publically humiliated. But Fiona had grown up with them, she knew their weaknesses and strengths like they were her siblings. But not these people… she didn’t know what they were capable of.

“So why are you an outcast?” Fiona inquired, before sipping from her goblet as Krista breathed in deeply, hands between her legs under the table.

“They just… thought I was weird” she answered, though Fiona could tell that there was much more to the story than the introvert was letting on. She decided not to push it though, figuring it would send Krista’s walls back up.

“Ah…” she managed to say before sipping her drink again, looking over at the tables before a flash of gold caught her eye. She locked on it and spat out her drink, making Krista’s head shoot up.

“Are you ok?” Krista demanded worriedly as Fiona coughed up what she swallowed down the wrong pipe.

“Ye- _cough_ -ah!” Fiona reassured, before shaking her head. “Just-…swallowed wrong” she excused, glancing between Krista and the crowd. Her heart beat wildly, stomach churning from what she saw.

“A-alright…so-…oh no” Krista’s voice filled with dread as she looked behind her.

“What?” Fiona leaned over to see a small little group headed their way. She then looked back to see Krista muttering something and then disappear in a cloud of green leaves!

Her eyes grew super wide and shot up out of her seat, “what the fu-“Hi there!”

Her freak out was interrupted by a sickeningly sweet voice, and she slowly turned to see a girl with long white hair smiling at her warmly. She had her hands folded in her lap in front of her, wearing a dark green dress with a crown of leaves holding the back of her hair _{Robe of Superiority and Laurel of Truth if you wanted to know}_. She had sparkling sapphire eyes that sent Fiona’s adrenaline pumping.

“Erm, hello” Fiona responded, recomposing herself.

“You must be the new girl! I’m Mindy Unicornblood,” Mindy gestured to herself with a charismatic smile that made the Siren feel sick. Something wasn’t right about her. Mindy didn’t give Fiona time to introduce herself before gesturing to the boy beside her, who was tall, and wore a black and white robes with a sweeping cape and a collar with a skull on it _{meowiarty’s cloak}_ , while a white hat with a feather tucked into the black sash cast a shadow over his lightly tanned face, his eyes a light green and his hair black as night. “This is my boyfriend, Seth Darkcloud” she hugged his arm, and he smiled slightly, waving to Fiona with his free one in a mildly friendly fashion.

“Yes I’m the new student, my name’s Fiona Seasong” Fiona finally introduced herself in her most courteous fashion possible. She suddenly remembered seeing the couple when she first arrived, by the pond in the Commons.

“So I heard you were 19 is that _true_?” Mindy continued as if someone died. Her pitying tone, made Fiona clench her jaw for a moment before forcing herself to smile.

“Yes, I know I’m a little late but I know I’ll catch on pretty qui-

“You’re going to have to catch up a _lot_ , most new students are Kathy’s age” the rude Theurgist indicated a girl in the distance, the fire student from earlier who waved as they looked over.

“Her little information eel” Fiona assessed silently but just gave a wave back before Mindy turned around with an exasperated sigh.

“She’s a bit _annoying_ but- she’s entertaining. Anyways, nice to meet you Fiona, but I need to go catch up with some friends of mine. Ciao!” before Fiona or even Seth could blink, she was gone and pulling him away with her to chat up a storm with some other girls.

“Is she gone?” someone whispered, making Fiona jump and spin around.

“What the” she stopped and got on her knees, pulling up the table cloth to see Krista with her hood down, hugging her knees.

“Is she gone?” she repeated in a whisper.

“Yeah she’s gone,” Fiona said in a quiet tone of disgust. “I nearly threw up on the spot I did.”

Krista let out a weak chuckle, getting out from under the table on the other side that’s facing the cliff side. The sun was setting, but people still milled around, illuminated by either the eternal candles on the tables, the lamp posts, or the lamps.

“She’s intimidated by you” Krista says quietly as she brushed her off her robe. It was a lovely robe, with an almost tribal feel to it with a trio of light and dark greens along with white as a base color {gogi berry stained robe!}.

“She’s what?” Fiona asked, furrowing her brow.

“She usually tries to intimidate the new students but she was a little harsher with you… which probably means she’s intimidated by you”

“Wonderful,” Fiona replied unenthusiastically, “Do you know what time it is?”

Krista pulled out a golden stopwatch from her cloak pocket, checking the time. “It is 7:35” she answered before putting the stopwatch away.

Fiona nodded, “alright, ready to swim back?”

“Swim?” Krista looked at her with an amused smile, eyes twinkling.

 _“May King Triton strike you with his trident Fiona!”_ Fiona screamed in her head as she chuckled nervously. “I-it’s an inside joke…” Fiona made-up quickly, grinning sheepishly.

Krista giggled, “ok then… and don’t worry about the plates, they take themselves back.”

“Oh! Uh… ok, good to know.”

They began to head toward the entrance, Krista explaining a bit of the cleaning process behind the scenes when suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Fiona stopping and looking back at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asks with a lifted eyebrow.

Krista seems to be paralyzed to the spot before she suddenly grabs Fiona’s hand and pulls her behind the oxymoron living dead tree.

“Krista! Krista! What is the ma-“Shhhh!” Krista threw on her hood to hide her eyes, pulling her cloak around her body and peeking around the side.

 _“What in the Spiral?”_ Fiona stepped out from behind the tree with her hands on her hips, looking between Krista and trying to find what she was looking at. Her eyes finally landed on Seth, standing in front of a dead bush with his arms folded, a darker skinned guy beside him in ice colored robes, hands on his hips. Fiona noticed Seth was examining the bushes and shaking his head with a mournful expression.

“Sometimes…I wish I was in Life just so I can make things like this grow” he admitted in a deep husky voice. The accompanying thaumaturge clicked his tongue. “We all wish we were other schools sometimes. I’ve sometimes felt like I should be in Pyromancy. It’s natural, have you asked Mindy to revive it?”

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, “I have but… she says there’s no point…That nobody else would care.”

“That sucks man…”

Seth just shrugged his shoulders, “ah well, maybe she’s right but still…”

The two change subject, but Krista keeps on watching him, visibly biting her lip in concentration. A smile had begun to form on Fiona’s lips as it became apparent.

“I’ll go grab us some dessert for the go ok?” she informed.

“Ok…” Krista responded as if she was far away in dreamland, a dreamy smile appearing to accompany it.

Fiona giggled quietly and tiptoed away, to grab some chocolate cake which she’s come to love. She hummed as she walked, looking around when she accidentally bumped into someone to her right with her shoulder, the crowd chaotic with people getting food, entering, and leaving.

“Oh! Pardon me! I-hnn!” she gasped when a larger hand enveloped hers, placing something cold and smooth in her palm. She felt someone’s breath tickle her ear as they leaned in, but she was too rooted to the spot to shrink away.

“In case you ever need me,” a male voice whispered in her ear, making her heart skip a beat. The hand pulled away, along with the hot breath. When it did, she whipped around to see who it was, only to see the crowd of people coming and going past her steadily. Her hand shaking wildly, the warmth still fading away, she put the object in her pocket for now. She let out a shaky breath, still looking behind her every now and then in paranoia.

 _“What the Kraken was that?”_ she thought in a daze, trying to make sense of what just happened. Her mind on autopilot while she grabbed two slices of cake and puts them on a plate with two silverware-napkin wraps. She walked to the ‘dead’ tree, holding her plate but only paying attention to the item in her pocket patting her leg as she walked.

She found Krista still there and still watching Seth, but now looking sadder than ever. He appeared to be arguing with Mindy, not to the point of explosion but the gestures inferred some sort disagreement. Fiona stood beside the now sitting Krista as Mindy stalked off in a huff, leaving Seth to reach after her as if to call her back before slowly pulling back his hand with a sigh, Krista also letting out a sigh in sync with his.

“Krista?” Fiona asked in a slightly quivering voice.

“Hm?” Krista looked behind and up.

Fiona couldn’t help but let a sly smile grow on her face. “You ready?”

Krista caught her hint, cheeks blushing bright pink as she got up.

“Are you in love with-“He’s with Mindy.” Krista interrupted, her voice on the borderline of stern.

Fiona sighed inwardly, “Right of course. Let’s go.” They walked together toward the entrance in silence, Krista with her head down.

“Hey! Excuse me! Ma’am?” someone called, making Fiona turn around as it came closer. _“Is it that guy again?!”_ she thought in panicked alarm, but she then stood confused as Seth jogged over to her. Krista recoiling behind Fiona as to night be seen, Seth looked at Fiona and smiled sheepishly.

“Hi, I’d just like to apologize for Mindy being a little rude she’s-… A little uptight when her friends are around” he attempted to explain, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fiona chuckled and shook her head, “No no! It’s alright I understand.”

Seth chuckled sheepishly, and Fiona saw his eyes flicker. But it was a different flicker, much different, that made her heart soar in guilty rejoice. “You have a good night Mr. Darkcloud” she wished, turning to walk out.

“You too!” he called before walking away, cape sweeping.

“Is he gone?” Krista whispered timidly.

“Yes he’s gone.”

“Phew…Now-..P-please stop smiling…” Krista pleaded, thinking Fiona is mocking her.

“No no…It’s something else….” _“Kinda.”_ She added the last part in her head.

 

            They walked back to their dorm and Krista turns on the lights using magical orbs (and showing Fiona how), putting their pajamas on and getting ready for bed. Fiona took out her ponytail, and shook out her hair, wearing a soft short-sleeved top and comfy pajama pants. She jumped onto her bed and bounced up and down before sitting up, watching Krista take down her bun, her bright auburn hair falling into soft curls down her back. She wore a dark brown tank top with lighter brown sweatpants, little white socks on her delicate feet.

She can't help but think about Mindy and Seth… But it was Krista who would have to decide what she wanted and how far she’d go to get it. That was Krista’s journey and her business.

 _“And what about your business hm?”_ she thought to herself, _“Have you forgotten tonight’s events?”_ Oh right.

Fiona got up and over to her hanging robe, trying to be inconspicuous as she pulled out the cold hard object in palm. She then walked back over and plopped on her bed, scared to open her fully enveloping palm. She looked over at Krista, who was sitting in bed with her knees up and writing in her journal before looking back down at her hand. She very slowly opened her palm, revealing a silver diamond-shaped pendant with intricate swirls and designs. There was topaz and amethyst gems, the topaz cut precisely like lightning bolts, and the amethyst sparkling purple clouds that guarded the heart of the pendant. She leaned in to try to take a closer look at what was behind the rhombus-shaped glass in the center but all she could see was darkness.

“In case you ever need me” the guy had said. _“Was it him?”_ Fiona wondered, running her hand over the pendant. _“Was that the Wizard who saved me?”_ she thought, thinking back briefly to the incident, her hand suddenly stopping. _“Wait was that him who was looking at me and…”_ She thought back to when she was sipping her goblet and looking around, when her eyes landed on a man sitting a couple tables away from them, facing her. A large purple wizard hat with golden runes scattered on it cast such a large shadow on his face that she couldn’t make out his features well. But his dimly glowing amber eyes had locked with hers, and then she saw him wink. In that very second, it felt as if something rushed right through her head like wind, and in her very own head she had heard _“Call me Allen”_ it reverberated around her skull, causing such a shock that she had spat out her drink.

 _“Allen.”_ She repeated in her head as she stroked her thumb along the corners of the pendant. _“Alright then…Allen”_ she set it on her bedside tables, getting under the covers after checking it was 9:30pm. She muttered the small incantation Krista taught her, the lights on her side going out. She buried her face into the pillow.

“Goodnight Krista” she mumbled loudly before closing her eyes.

“Goodnight... Fiona” Krista responded before turning off her own lights after closing her book and setting it on her own beside table. They two slept peacefully, as the pendant’s center glowed a dim purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krista was (and still is) a very hard character for me to nail down to a science. She's very all over the place, and I think that represents her inner turmoil as well.


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona learns a little more about her roommate: She's a trickster. And boy oh boy is her First day of school something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/11/15
> 
> Boy oh boy, hopefully this gives you a laugh!!!

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_First Day_

Fiona woke up to find herself on a large weathered rock in the middle of a raging sea. The sky rumbled and crashed, the wind making her hair whip around her face wildly as she tried to look around. She was surrounded by jagged rocks, not only that but the waves were crashing so ferociously that the sea spray rose high enough to soak her and the slippery ledge. She desperately tried to hold onto the slanted ground, her deep blue tail curling around the edge of the rock for balance and grip. She was a Siren again, she could feel the slits in her neck that resembled gills pulsate and pump out nonexistent water, while strips of cloth bound her breasts securely. Among the echoing claps of thunder, Fiona could make out the faint, rhythmic sound of beating wings. She managed to prop herself up on her arms to get a better look at the dark sky, but she couldn’t make out anything in the turbulent rain.

“Who’s there?!!!” she yells loudly, but her voice was lost in the booming thunder. The beating sound only got louder, making her heart pound wildly in fear. A sudden magenta glow that reflected upwards caught her attention, and she looked down to see the diamond-shaped pendant dangling from her neck, the center pulsating brightly. It was a beacon.

It hadn’t even fully processed, when a high whistling sound broke out from the storm’s symphony, and a pair of shadowy wings flashed across Fiona’s vision like lightning. A silhouette, whose identity was protected by the pouring rain, landed on one of the nearby jagged rocks, balancing precariously on its narrow, slippery surface. “Who are you?!” she wanted to scream but fear made her throat tighten up and force her to silently watch the large wings slowly fold, leaving a strongly built humanoid outline.

Instincts screamed at her to dive into the ocean; into safety. But she couldn’t move, she was rooted to the spot by the faintly glowing amber eyes. There was a long silence besides the roaring thunder and howling wind, before in the blink of an eye the visitor rocketed back into the flashing clouds and disappeared. Regaining her ability to move, she threw her head up at the sky.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” she shrieked with frustrated agony, and when no response came she sank back down onto her elbows so she wasn’t blown off the rock. Rain running through her hair and into her eyes, she tried to avoid the worst of it by looking down at the dim pendant.

 _Bam!_ Boots landed with a thud right in front of her, causing her to rear back in terror and lose her balance. She fell off the rock and down toward the deadly currents below, looking up to see a flash of amber before she-

 

Fiona bolted up from her bed with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as she wildly looked around to see where she was. Krista looked over with a cool yet curious air as she snapped on her cloak.

“Oh. You’re awake” she said, stating the obvious. Fiona just nodded, rubbing her face to wipe off the beads of sweat.

“Where are you going so early…?” Fiona asked groggily, watching Krista grab her books.

Krista pointed at the clock, “You might want to get ready, it’s 7:45.”

“It’s _what_?!” Fiona practically flung herself out of the bed in alarm. She had class at 8! Krista left the room quietly, leaving Fiona to desperately dash around getting ready. Once she managed to look presentable she checked the time, making a very odd clicking sound that didn’t sound natural in slightest. “7:55!! I can make it if I hurry!!” she tells herself, charging out of her room and racing down the stairs as fast as she can without tripping. She then busted out of the Dormitory’s front door violently.

 _“There’s not even anybody out here!”_ she thinks in a panic, the clock in the distance beginning to strike the hour. _“I can make it! I can make it!”_ she began counting the number of strikes.

 **1** she races down the cobble steps.

 **2** starts jogging toward the right side of the circular area.

 **3** reaches the fire school and realizes that her school is on the other side and (not wanting to rush going past the death school and accidentally fall to her doom) turns around.

 **4** runs back to the entrance.

 **5** runs past the life school.

 **6** nears Myth school entrance!

 **7** busts through the door dramatically!

 **…** there was no 8th bong.

“What in the Spiral are _you_ doing here?” A venomous voice inquired behind her, making the breathless Fiona turn around to see her Professor in the doorway, glaring at her judgmentally.

“Come to steal the answers to your _homework_ perhaps?” he accuses with a menacing edge.

She shook her head in confusion, trying to catch her breath as she tried to figure out what was going on. “N-no sir…” she manages to say. “I-I’m here for class…” _“Perhaps I just miscounted the number of times the clock struck 8, or maybe it’s different here?”_

He sneered at her, making her shrink a little as he towered over her. “Have you forgotten how to read a _clock_ Ms. Seasong?” She opened her mouth to answer but he continued. “Or maybe I wasn’t _clear_ in our meeting yesterday?” His lip seemed to curl in disgust at the memory.

Her stomach dropped at the sneaking suspicion. “Sir…what time is it?” she asked as confidentially as she could. He just let out a loud irritated sigh.

“Didn’t you hear the clock? It’s _7_ , now if you came here just to annoy me then congratulations on doing so! Now, leave me alone and don’t come bother me ‘til _8 sharp Ms. Seasong_ , and hopefully you’ll be able to tell _time_ by then.”

The Myth school’s doors slammed shut behind Fiona as she stood like a dumbfounded Dekoi outside. She stared at the ground as if it had all the answers. _“H-how did this…”_ then it hit her, her head snapping up in anger, fists against her sides.

“That eel Krista _changed the_ _clock_!” she exclaimed angrily to Bartleby-knows-who, cheeks flushing a vicious pink as she began to pace back and forth in front of the school with her hands behind her back. _“ooooh that slippery little- ooh!”_

 

She was still angry about it when she got breakfast at the near-empty Cafeteria which at that point only made her angrier.

 _“You see how you’re pretty much the only student here eating? That’s probably because everyone probably just woke up!!”_ she thought as she tore into the flesh of her victim: a bread roll.

 

And she was _still_ seething over it when the clock struck 8; which also only made her angrier.

 _“Maybe this wouldn’t be so damn embarrassing if I this was my first trip here today! Oooh just wait ‘til I get my hands on that Theurgist!”_ She plotted as she filed in with the rest of the Novices. Once she sat down in the back she couldn’t help but notice that most of the Novices were around 13-14 years old, making her lateness to magical education more obvious. This observation did not help her mood.

The chattering teens were silenced by the whapping of the stingy Myth Professor’s ruler against the chalkboard, making everyone startle to attention as he glared at all of them.

“Now that I have all of your _attention_ I guess I’ll waste my time by remind you who I am.” A piece of chalk hovered up to the top of the chalkboard, beginning to spell out his name as he spoke. “My name is Cyrus Drake, but you will call me _Professor_ Drake. Call me anything other than that and I will have you expelled from my class” he threatens with another poisonous scan. Fiona watched some students shrink in their chairs, others gulp nervously and exchange glances.

 _“So it isn’t just me he hates. He hates everyone”_ she observed, though it brought little relief.

 

When the bell tower struck noon the whole class seemed to breathe out a collective sigh of relief. Professor Drake just rolled his eyes and made a shooing gesture.

“Class dismissed, and don’t forget your homework. Late work is _not tolerated_ so if you don’t have it you get an _‘F’_ now go bother someone else.”

People rushed out of the classroom as if they stayed any longer they’d be stuck for an eternity. All except Fiona, who gets up with a list of textbooks she needed in her hand, taking her time.

 _“That’s probably the billionth time he’s said “get an ‘F’.””_ she counted in her head.

“Have you learned how to tell time yet Seasong?” The man sneered, watching her put the list in her pocket.

She had to grit her teeth together to prevent herself from snapping back a snarky response. “Yes sir” she responds curtly, making her way to the door.

“That’s a _miracle_.” He adds rudely, and she is quick to push open the door, letting it close behind her with a satisfying slam. _“Not my fault someone decided it’d be funny to…”_ her fists clenched, and she marched to lunch to see if she could find the sneaky Sealion. Once she entered the crowded cafeteria, it took her a moment before making eye contact with the culprit’s speckled brown eyes before she shoved her nose deeper in the book. Fiona’s eyes narrowed as Krista hid behind her book.

 _“You’re not getting away that easily… and I had called your hair pretty!”_ she thought vengefully, before going to grab her lunch.

She made sure to announce herself loudly with the slam of her plate on table, a sandwich and some wizardly fries on it. She looked to Krista for reaction but Krista didn’t stir from her book.

“Good noon Krista” Fiona said as if it was a normal meal. Well. Technically it was their second meal together.

“Good _after_ noon Fiona” Krista remarked quietly, making Fiona flush angrily. _“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be eh?!”_ she thought, wanting to snatch the book out of Krista’s hands and throw it into the abyss. She just made her food the victims of her anger again as she took a terrifying bite out of her sandwich.

“So how was class?” Fiona asked, managing to keep her tone even.

“Good.” Silence fell.

“Could you look at this for me?”

“Give it to me” Is this what the girl did all day? Plan come backs?

“Krista.”

“Yes?”

“Damn you’re good…” Fiona finally admits, making Krista giggle behind her large book.

“Why thank you.” Suddenly an idea struck Fiona.

“Oh look, here comes Seth Darklcoud.”

“What?!” Krista sets down her book in alarm, looking around and scanning wildly before realizing what Fiona just did, meeting the Siren’s satisfied smirk with an annoyed glare and an eye roll.

“How funny.” She says sarcastically.

“Not as funny as your little prank this morning” Fiona argued slyly. She watched the corners of the Theurgist’s lips twitch.

“I h-have no idea what you’re talking about” she attempts to say in an even unsuspecting voice, but both of them caught the hiccup that revealed her restraint on laughing.

“Of course you don’t… cause you’re just a little innocent bubble of sunshine” Fiona responded, looking at her with that look that read ‘I know it was you…and I ain’t even mad… just kidding’.

Krista lost her composure and snorted loudly, bending over to laugh while Fiona just stared at her unamused before rolling her eyes and looking away. But then Krista started giggling, making Fiona look at her curiously at her unordinary sounds. Her giggle was like the vocal equivalent of twinkling bells, making Fiona lift an eyebrow as Krista tried to recompose herself.

“I-I’m sorry” Krista apologized breathlessly, though it was clear she wasn’t really all that sorry.

“Sure you are.” Fiona says, folding her arms and looking away.

“I just- I just thought it’d be funny if maybe-

“You made a fool of the new student.” Fiona finished.

“Yep!” she boldly responded, making Fiona snap to look at the snickering Krista, who was grinning impishly at her.

 _“I have never met such a strange girl…”_ Fiona thought, still unable to fully piece this unpredictable Theurgist together. You couldn’t categorize her as certain personality, because it seemed that if you did, she’d cross the line into the next, and then another, but yet still be in the first one at the same time. It absolutely baffled the Siren.

However Krista’s grin was contagious though, and before she knew it she found herself laughing and smiling too. Her raging grudge melting away magically.

“t’was all in good fun, I swear!” Krista defended herself.

Fiona just batted her away with her hand “Fine fine, but expect repayment!” she warned.

Krista just giggled, “Very well, I guess that’s fair.”

Then the two just comfortably ate their lunch quietly, letting out a small snicker every now and then. Once Fiona finished, she noticed the mass of people flowing out through the Nightside’s gates.

“Where are they all going?” she asked curiously, looking to Krista who was sipping her soup.

“To their secondary schools of course.”

 _“I completely forgot about that.”_ “Oh…aren’t _you_ going?”

Just like that, the cheerful atmosphere froze up, before being shattered into a more foreboding silence. Krista slowly swallowed her soup before she nodded up and down like a marionette.

“Yes.” she avoided eye contact.

“What’s your secondary class?”

Krista glanced around before she finally mumbled “Death…”

Fiona wasn’t expecting that, and it took her a moment to process before she could nod slowly. “I see…”

Krista simply nodded and was quick to get up and pack her things. “I got to go to class bye” she said curtly, rushing off before Fiona could even reply a goodbye.

 _“Is there something against Life having Death as a secondary school?”_ Fiona pondered, slowly standing and double-checking her list was still in her pocket. _“I suppose I should go to the library and get these fish-forsaken textbooks.”_

 

It didn’t don on her that she didn’t know where the library was until she was out in the Commons, standing under the tree beside the pond.

“U-uhm…” too prideful to ask directions, she just looked around in puzzlement. _“I’m…pretty sure it’s in the Commons… so it has to be that way”_ she pointed to her left with her right hand. _“Or that way”_ she pointed to her right. She stood there for a moment with her brow furrowed in concentration as her finger flicked in-between the two directions before finally deciding to go left.

But then she stopped abruptly at a thing that regular Homo sapiens would find pretty odd; a _slope_. Her head slowly tilted to the side as she stared at it. _“How in the Spiral am I supposed to climb that?”_ she wasn’t taught how to walk up a steep slope, only stairs and ladders. She examined this brand new challenge, putting one foot on the slope and feeling the slant with her boot. She glanced around, seeing some people looking at her with bewildered expressions, before she looked back at the slope. _“Well, I guess now is a good enough time as any to learn”_ and with that she ascended the slope in probably the most awkward way possible; arms out for balance and leaning over immensely cause she refused to fall backward. She saw some people point and snicker out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes, _“oh keep moving along”_ she wished.

She put her hands on her hips once she reached the top, in a sort of satisfied way, _“Made it!”_ Then our young Siren continued her journey with renewed confidence, right toward the tunnel leading to the Golem courtyard. Once again however, she came to a halt, distracted by the sounds of festive music and the vibrant colors to her left. She turned to see what looked like a miniature carnival, blue orbs circling the pathway that was accompanied by large colorful tents. She watched students hang out beside them and laugh, some coming out of them with either the biggest grins or the most dejected faces. _“Maybe some other time”_ she reminded herself, turning to continue-and bumping into something.

She backed up and shook her head, “Er, I’m terribly sorry I-“

She stopped and tensed when she saw the tall male wizard smiling at her. “Hey there sweetheart, you look lost” his voice was smooth and dark, and he wore bright flaming robes. She gulped, as he leaned forward, seemingly to get a better look at her.

“Oh uh, no, thank you” she manages to say, backing up as he got closer, and bumping into something solid. She turned around to see another wizard, examining her with a keen eye and tilting his head.

“You’re awfully cute for a Novice, how old are you anyway?” he asked, his voice more or less upbeat. He wore purple robes that seemed to shimmer and spark in the sunlight.

Her cheeks flushed but her face hardened, “that’s none of your business!” she slipped past both of them and backed up toward the Commons. She wasn’t about to flee from a stupid bunch of boys.

“Hey hey hey I’m just curious” the purple one replied, waving his hands in front of himself defensively, the red one coming up beside him.

“You see Alex? You scare all the girls” he jokes, making the presumed Alex roll his eyes before refocusing on Fiona.

“So are you single? We can work things out if you’re not.” He proposed, making Fiona feel sick that he’d do such a thing.

“Leave me alone!”

“Whatcha doin’ guys?” someone asked behind her, and she turns around to see who she recognized as Seth Darkcloud’s ice friend. He then notices her, and flashes a gleaming smile.

“Oh I see, scaring the Novices?” he asked, looking to the two.

“Alex scares all the girls” the pyromancer replied.

The thaumaturge laughed and put his arm around Fiona, looking at her face, “Still I think she looks cuter when she’s scared” he inputs, making Fiona’s heart sink. The three laughed, giving the Conjurer enough time to get away from the ice wizard. She then noticed a piece of paper fly by her in the wind. _“My list!”_ she started to run after it.

“Hey, babe, don’t go!” he pleaded, grabbing her hand and stopping her. She shivered at his ice cold touch. The Pyromancer seemed to notice and came closer, followed by the Diviner.

“You’re gonna freeze her to death Will!” the red one scorned, taking Fiona’s cold hand in both of his, which were incredibly warm.

“Well you’re just going to grill her with that hot temper of yours…” Will responded with an eye-roll. The Pyromancer snapped his head to Will, eyes narrowing.

“I will _not_!” he exclaimed, his hands getting so hot that the poor Siren had to yank hers away, clutching the red hand.

“You see Ryan? You burned her!”

“It was an accident!”

“At least I wouldn’t hurt her!”

“Please you’d give her hypothermia!”

“No I wouldn’t!”

The two continued squabbling over her like kids, meanwhile Fiona noticed Alex’s get wider and wider, seeming to be looking past her.

“Uhm guys” he tried to warn but he was ignored. “G-guys!” he tried again, sounding scared but the two still went at it.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a-…” Ryan stopped midsentence, his angry expression suddenly shifting to fearful nervousness. Will looked toward Fiona too, freezing in his tracks as they all seemed to stare.

Fiona felt a hand on her left shoulder that sent a tingling feeling down her spine. To her right was the wizard from dinner, the cowl of his hat blocking the sunlight and casting a dark shadow on his face.

“S-stormhex…” Will stuttered, “We-we didn’t know that she was-was with you…” Confusion swirled through her mind as she looked back up at the stranger, as he waved his hand at the three dismissively, and with a silent grace he turned around with Fiona, his hand moving to the top of her arm as they started walking. Fiona could feel the 3 staring after her and the mysterious Stormhex.

Fiona tensed as they neared the slope, prepared to slip and fall like a clumsy fool. But in a blink of an eye her feet had walked down the slope and she found herself walking in step with him along the cobble pathway. She dared to glance up at him again, trying to make out his facial features.

His face was sharp, with a lightly defined jaw and high cheek-bones. His eyes were shaped like plump almonds, the irises a dazzling honey orange, like glowing drops of amber…

_Drops of amber…_

She snapped out of it when he glanced over at her, making her quickly turn to face straightforward as her face reddened from embarrassment. Meanwhile she ignored the throbbing pain in her hand.

“W-where are we going?” she finally asked, as they crossed over the Rainbow Bridge. He made no response, and just kept going until they stopped in front of a large building with huge double doors. She mentally face palmed when she realized it was the library.

She felt his hand remove from her arm, and a stab of disappointment caught her by surprise. She turned to face him, hands folding in her lap as she curtsied.

“Thank you for eh… escorting me” she thanked appreciatively even though she didn’t have her list to get the books she needed. Yet when she rose she found his hand opened out to her, and in his palm was a familiar folded piece of paper.

“My list!” she cried, lighting up as she reached to take the paper. “Thank-

Suddenly his other hand snapped out and took the reaching hand, startling her slightly as he examined it. That’s when she realized she had reached with her burned hand, its skin bright red and hot like she had touched a burning stove. Her skin was still adapting to the dry warm air. He held it gently as he lifted it towards his face to get a better look.

“I-it’s nothing major” Fiona uselessly excused, watching his open palm close and pull back. She slightly cringed in pain as she felt his finger run over the damaged skin. He seemed to notice, and stopped immediately. He leaned down to where his face so close that she could feel his breath, and with a deep inhale he gently blew out wisps of green tendril that curled around her hand protectively. The pain ceased, and her skin felt cool and refreshed, he flipped it over and placed the paper in her hand before closing it without a word, allowing her to slowly pull back her hand in awe.

She saw his lips turn up in a slight smile before he turned around with the sweep of his cape and disappeared in a whirl of purple smoke before she could even say a goodbye or a thank you.

She huffed, "Dramatic isn't he?" before going on her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone got that Howl's Moving Castle reference


	7. Allen Stormhex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background is given on Fiona's training to join the surface, and the mysterious (and dramatic) Allen Stormhex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/28/15
> 
> THIS IS THE FINAL PREMADE CHAPTER. Now it's up to me to continue. Please let me know if you like it as to want me to continue!

The Wizarding Tale of Fiona Seasong

_Allen Stormhex_

            “I-I don’t know if I can do this!!” cried a wobbly Fiona, clinging to the curved railing of the staircase for dear life. A scruffy anthromorphic cat adjusted his spectacles, dressed in a striped vest with his sleeves rolled up.

“Nonsense!” he protested with a confident air as he watched her legs violently shake. “Just take one step at a time! Just like we practiced; left foot down, right foot-“

“Down.” Fiona finished breathlessly, nodding, although she still held on tight. She looked down to observe her left foot lift slowly before landing on the lower step, sliding herself down the rail with her right foot landing on the same step. She did that a few more times, halfway down the stairs with the instructor nodding in approval, a pipe in his paw.

“Good!” he informed, Fiona smiling in satisfaction. “Now try not to put both feet on the same step. Instead, always put one foot in front of the other” he added with a smug expression. Fiona let out a long groan, tossing her head up toward the ceiling in exasperation.

 

            Fiona pulled out her brand new wand from her pocket and traced the Myth symbol into her dorm room door, smiling in her success as she hears a metallic click. With three books under one arm, she opens the door, only to reel back in surprise when smoke erupts from the room.

“What in the?!” she exclaimed before beginning to cough, putting her sleeve over her mouth. Once the smoke cleared and her eyes stopped watering she managed to see Krista hovering over something like a frantic bee.

“No! No! No!” she was saying over and over again as she fanned the multicolored smoke out the open windows.

“What in the name of the Kraken?!” Fiona shouted, Krista looking over at her for only a moment before going back to her work.

“Just working on a project that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” the Theurgist responds evenly, picking up a boiling bottle that seemed to be the smoky culprit.

“Nothing to worry about?!” Fiona repeated in disbelief, setting down the books on her desk and walking over to the roommate’s alchemy set which she was busily rearranging. “Then what was _that_?”

“Bad reagent that’s all.”

“How many more do you have that are ‘bad’ then?”

“None.”

“And you know this _how_?”

“Because I checked.”

“mhmm” Fiona responded with narrowed eyes, clearly not convinced in the slightest. She opened her mouth to make a sharp retort when green fire shot out of the Bunsen burner nozzle with a high screeching sound.

Lime and gold sparks exploded from the flames and bounced all around the room, creating a terrifying light show.

“Duck!!!” Fiona commanded, throwing herself and Krista down to the ground, a fearsome blazing golden bullet racing through where they were a second before. The sparks began to snuff out when they made contact with objects, the light show coming to an end.

Krista got up without a word, dusting herself off and leaving Fiona to get up herself. A dark green liquid bubbled out of one of the tubes, covering the table before spilling over the sides and onto the floor. Sickly green steam rose from it, creating such a foul stench that it made Fiona gag. It But Krista didn’t seem to be bothered by the smell at all, calmly gesturing a wet sponge to float out from the bathroom and begin scrubbing the floor. It worked diligently, but for the nauseous Fiona it wasn’t enough.

She got up from the floor and ran to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from puking. She threw open the bathroom closet, shelves and cupboards filled with hygiene products greeting her. She grabbed a mop and a towel, wetting the towel and tying it around her mouth and nose to try to subdue the stench.

She found Krista merely standing beside the mess and writing in that leather note-book of hers with a passive look on her face. Fiona clenched the wooden handle of the mop tightly as she marched over to the mess, beginning to attack the ooze before yelping in surprise.

“It’s…” she starts, staring at it, “… _sticky_.”

Without even looking up Krista nodded, “mhm.”

The substance was trying to stick to the ground like barnacles on a boat, and it was drying fast!

Fiona rushed to the bathroom and wet the mop using the bathtub faucet, before rushing back in her desperate attempt to clean it up. She made progress with the wet mop, grunting as she forcefully shoved the mop through the liquid. Meanwhile Krista simple observed, finally having the thought to gesture for more cleaning supplies to help Fiona.

But Fiona stopped when they arrived, and looked straight at Krista with a livid glint in her eye. Before Krista could react, she found her journal snatched from her hands and the handle of the mop thrusted into them.

“You” Fiona began through gritted teeth, slightly muffled by the cloth, “ _clean_.”

Krista looked annoyed that Fiona was making her work, but Fiona made her expression turn to horror, as she dangled the leather book over the pool of slime.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Krista whispered, Fiona flashing an evil smirk.

“ _Clean_ ” Fiona repeated “or I get my payback now.”

With her ‘encouragement’, the Theurgist began to hastily mop the floor, joining the magical utensils. Fiona merely folded her arms with the precious item in her hand, a smug look on her face. Not bad for her first day.

 

It was about an hour later when Krista eradicated the last of the slime from the floor, letting out a long exhausted sigh, Fiona looking up from her new book.

“You done?” she asked, a smirk reforming on her lips.

“Yep,” Krista responded while leaning against the mop, muttering something inaudible under her breath.

Fiona tossed her the journal, Krista fumbling it in her hands and jumping when the mop dropped to the floor with a clang. She quickly recomposed herself and took a deep breath

“So I guess…we’re even” she states quietly.

Fiona cackled, making Krista lift an eyebrow. “Oh no,” Fiona sat up and shook her head. “That wasn’t payback at all.”

She snickered as Krista slumped over in defeat, gawping at her in dismay.

She just closed her book, got up, and dusted herself off, before delicately placing her hat on her head. “Now come on,” she flashes Krista a charismatic smile, “its dinner time.”

 

 

The food that evening was mainly stew and pot roast, with other various dishes that are not currently important. Krista and Fiona ate quietly in what seemed to be their new usual spot. Krista was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Fiona, her journal nowhere in sight.

 _‘Probably in one of those hundred pockets…’_ Fiona figured as she ate. _‘Why do humans need so many pockets anyway? Do they take everything everywhere?’_

“Hey!” a familiar voice called out, making Fiona turn around to look at the entrance. Seth was standing there…and that Thaumaturge from earlier-Will was it? - looked at him curiously and walked over. Fiona tugged her hat farther down in hopes he wouldn’t recognize her, but still watching. Seth pointed at something, a look of joyful wonder on his face.

_Flowers._

The once dead bushes were now green and lively, blooming beautiful yellow flowers. Fiona watched Will’s eyebrows raise in shock.

“Whoa” he commented. Fiona rolled her eyes at his unintellectual comment.

“They’re my favorite color too!” Seth added, grinning widely.

“Wait your favorite color is yellow?” Will asked with a lifted eyebrow as Seth continued to verbally admire the flowers.

Fiona turned around to see Krista watching, hood over her eyes but a happy smile on her face. A smile formed on the Siren’s lips as it clicked. She looked back to see Seth’s expression change to that of confusion.

“But who would do this?” he asked, looking to Will.

“Coincidence?”

“I don’t… think so…” Seth thought for a moment. “Everybody else thought it was pointless too.”

“Maybe Mindy did it?”

Seth’s brow furrowed, deep in thought as he stared at the flowers.

“I mean, certainly she knows your favorite color?” Will continued.

“Yeah….yeah I guess so…” Seth agreed unsurely, before turning and smiling. “I should go thank her!”

He walked off to find Mindy, the Will guy looking over toward Fiona, who quickly turned around in panic. She watched the Thaumaturge walk right past her out of the corner of her eye, before letting out a relieved sigh. Then she noticed Krista.

Krista’s head was slightly tilted down, her smile long gone. Fiona gulped and leaned forward.

“K-krista are you-“

“I’m _fine_ ” Krista snapped in a hushed tone, making Fiona jerk back in surprise as if she physically felt it. Krista herself seemed surprised by her tone.

“s-sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“No no it’s alright…” Fiona reassured her quietly. She glanced over at Seth, who was talking to Mindy. She watched them hug and kiss happily, wincing at the sound of Krista’s forlorn sigh and looking back at her. There is a long silence between them.

“It was you wasn’t it…” it was more of a statement than a question.

Krista didn’t respond.

“Do you-“

“He’s with Mindy…” Krista interrupted quietly, looking over toward the edge of the Nightside.

Fiona bit her lip as she looked between Krista and Mindy several times, before standing up, grabbing Krista’s attention.

“Come on” Fiona began firmly, fixing her robe, “let’s go.”

Suddenly she froze as the mysterious caped crusader made his way through the crowd, barely more than purple silhouette. Fiona slowly sat back down, Krista observing her quizzically.

“Is … something the matter?” the roommate asked quietly.

Fiona snapped back to attention, “hm? Oh uh yes everything’s fine.”

She could almost feel the Theurgist lift an eyebrow even though her face was shrouded. She then glanced back in time to see the guy walking back with a plate of food in his hand, sweeping right past her table in silence and continuing through the doors. Fiona felt her heart pounding wildly as she slowly leaned forward.

“Who is he?” she hissed.

“…Stormhex?”

The name rang a bell, Fiona remembering earlier that day.

 _“S-stormhex…” Will stuttered, “We-we didn’t know that she was-was with you…”_ Fiona nodded slowly.

Krista picks at her food, “he’s a student here…I overheard he’s in the Magus Diviner class…but- he’s usually by himself…”

“Why does everyone act so afraid of him?”

“Because… well…” Krista got really quiet. “I-it’s not important, just-an incident that happened a year or two back.”

“What incident?”

“Come on it’s getting late, and knowing Professor Drake he gave you a lot of homework” Krista excused, standing up with a jolt and beginning to walk to the entrance.

“Hey wait!” Fiona protested, stuffing a last few bits of pot roast in her mouth before running to catch up with her.

 

The journey was silent, the clock striking eight, a now bitter reminder of the morning’s embarrassment. Fiona was trying to think of ways of how to pay the girl back when a thought struck her. If it had been 6:55 instead of 7:55, where was Krista going? Certainly Life students didn’t have classes earlier than everybody else? Perhaps it’s special? But she didn’t see any life students milling about the Life school so earlier in the morning. Wouldn’t have _somebody_ been a little late?

She and Krista walked into their room, lighting their sides with the orbs and getting ready for bed. Fiona’s mind shifted gears as she observed Krista take down her hair, the light rippling across the auburn hair.

"You have pretty hair," Fiona complimented with a genuine smile.

Krista looked over at her in surprise, cheeks flushing "you…really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Why…thank you" she acted as if nobody's ever told her that, which struck Fiona as odd.

 _"She's pretty attractive, I don't see why she hides herself as if she's the ugliest Bonefish out there"_ Then it hit her. She remembered Krista calling her "pretty enough to make the boys fall over themselves". Did perhaps Krista think that she was not up to standards with Mindy? That she was hideous compared to her and that she would never have a chance with Seth? Or maybe she's trying to push Seth away because she thinks she'll never get the guts to talk of him? Maybe she knew Mindy would get the credit and that she’d gladly take it?

It all made heart-wrenching sense in Fiona's mind as she plopped herself onto her bed and opened her new book. But she reminded herself of what she saw in his eyes from the day before-… the flicker that revealed his unhappiness… But it was Krista who would have to decide what she wanted and how far she'd go to get it.

She was well into her book, ‘ _Odyssey of the Mind_ ’ when her attention was pulled to the loud squeaking of the windows being raised. Funny, she didn’t remember them being closed when they left. Krista leaned her head out the window and let out a long low whistle, holding her palm out.

_‘What is she-‘_

With a loud fluttering of wings, something red landed on her palm, a smile of satisfaction on her face. She ducked out of the window, the red thing fluttering to her shoulder so she can use both of her hands to close the window. As she walked back over to her bed, Fiona realized that it was a _paper bird_.

“What _is_ that?” she blurted stupidly, making Krista look over.

“Hmm? Oh? Pylae?” she glanced over at the lively origami on her shoulder before looking back at the perplexed Conjurer. “He’s my errand bird and my companion.”

“Then why didn’t I ever see him before?”

“He was on an errand.”

Fiona flushed at the blunt response and decided to just sink back into her book instead, although she glanced at him every now and then. He seemed to be watching her and it unnerved her especially because he didn’t seem to have any _eyes_. Krista got into her bed and began to write in that journal of hers.

‘ _I wonder what’s in there_ ,’ Fiona thought, peeking over and watching her write. ‘ _Maybe I should have opened it when I had the…no! No! What am I thinking? That is a violation of her privacy!’_ She shook her head and snapped out of it, reminding herself that she had homework to do.

 

It was around 10:00 when Fiona closed the book, sitting up to see Krista was fast asleep, her side of the room dark. She found Pylae stock still on her night stand, lifeless. Who knew an origami bird could be so creepy?

Fiona let out a sigh and set the book on her nightstand, turning off her orbs before getting out of bed and walking to the moonlit window, sitting on the sill. The scenery was quiet and peaceful, everyone most likely in their rooms. A calm wind swept over the tall trees in the Commons, making the moonlit grass shimmer and move. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting a serene calm wash over, letting herself relax. She felt like she was home again.

 

 

 

He watched from the limbs of an oak, concealed by the darkness of the foliage. He watched her serene face, the moonlight making her look more like an ethereal spirit than a siren. He let out a sigh and crossed his legs, well balanced on the branch. Even for a siren she was rather beautiful, though he supposed that was part of the whole sea-charm. Certainly this wasn’t her first time on land? If so, she picked up rather fast, a useful talent.

Could she do it? Could she really help him? He guessed it was a matter of time. Speaking of time…

He grimaced as a black yet mangy feather fell to the ground below. He was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I understood long timeskips.


End file.
